


I'll meet you in the common room

by art3mismh



Series: dnf oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Established Relationship, Gay, Gryffindor Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Angst, Quidditch, Quidditch Captains, Ravenclaw GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Slytherin Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Third Wheel Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dream and george are dating, i feel sorry for sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art3mismh/pseuds/art3mismh
Summary: It's the final quidditch match of the season, and with everything to play for, neither of the team captains are anywhere to be found. Instead, whilst the whole school are waiting upon their arrival, Dream and George are a little 'occupied', in a secret room behind a 3rd floor tapestry.AKA. The DNF-Harry Potter Quidditch fic that no one asked for
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnf oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182257
Comments: 10
Kudos: 190





	I'll meet you in the common room

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, this is my first time writing a fic, so I hope you enjoy! :)  
> any comments/criticisms are greatly appreciated (although I doubt anyone will see this anyway)

The school was utterly silent. 

Every classroom was empty of students, every hallway was deserted. Even the teacher's lounge was vacant, for the first time in months. 

The entire population of Hogwarts Castle was gathered in the stands around the quidditch pitch, eagerly anticipating the final match of the season: Slytherin VS Ravenclaw. Both teams were nervously sitting in the changing rooms, receiving pep talks and instructions from their Captains - well, that's what was supposed to be happening. 

However, no-one could seem to locate either Captain, much to the annoyance of Madam Hooch and the rest of the audience. The match was supposed to have begun five minutes ago, and yet both sides were still missing their key players.

The two seventh years had in fact lost track of time entirely. 

Dream and George - the Slytherin and Ravenclaw Quidditch Captains - were the only ones left behind in the castle. They also happened to be hiding together behind one of the school's many tapestries, in the middle of a very intense make-out session. 

Dream had lured his boyfriend into the room with the pretense of 'helping him change into his quidditch robes', and he had followed him, only to realise that Dream was planning to do nothing of the sort. 

Instead, their quidditch robes lay in a forgotten heap in the corner of the cramped space, whilst Dream lazily ran his hand through George’s dark hair, their lips locked together.

“Dream?” George mumbled against their kiss. When Dream didn’t reply, George made to gently move away and break their embrace, but failed as the Slytherin’s grip around his waist only tightened, holding him in place. 

George could feel Dream’s lips pulled up in a smirk - he knew exactly what he was doing - and had to fight hard not to give in and smile back. 

With difficulty (seeing as neither of them really wanted the moment to end), the Ravenclaw finally managed to separate their faces, and at last got out the words that he had been trying unsuccessfully to say for the past ten minutes. 

“You know that they’re probably looking for us, right? The match is about to start, and they can’t exactly play without us.” George still had his arms over Dream’s shoulders, hands clasped behind the other’s neck. 

“Let them look.” Dream murmured.

“But-” George’s breath caught in his throat and rendered him speechless, as he felt Dream begin to lay a trail of gentle kisses across his jawline, down his neck.

“Well, I don’t know about you, George,” Dream muttered in a seductive whisper, still trailing kisses across George's collarbone, “but I don’t feel like going anywhere. And like you said, they can’t play without their star players, so they’re just going to have to wait until I’m done with you.” 

"And how long will that be, Dream?" George replied breathlessly.

"If no one interrupts us, consider yourself stuck here for a very, very long time. I don't think I could ever get tired of this, of you." Dream reached out to cup George's face in his hand, slowly dragging his thumb over the other's lips.

A flush crept over George's face at these words - he bit his lip and averted his gaze so as to avoid looking directly at Dream as he said the next words.

"You know, I don't think I'd mind that either. Spending forever with you." He whispered, still not completely meeting Dream's eyes.

Using the hand he still had resting on the Ravenclaw's cheek, Dream slowly turned George's head so that they were eye to eye once more, so close that they could feel each other's heavy breaths on their faces. 

The words ' _ I love you _ ' remained unspoken, although they had been said before. Instead, they both simultaneously moved forward, closing the minuscule gap between them and connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

George moaned quietly into Dream's mouth, as he felt the hands that were previously resting on his waist start to move slowly downwards.

Neither of them noticed the distant sound of footsteps growing ever louder. 

Sapnap, who had been assigned the task of locating the two missing captains, begrudgingly approached their hiding spot. It wasn't hard to find them, they weren't exactly being quiet. 

He could tell very clearly from the noises they were making that his best friends were 'busy', but someone had to remind them that thousands of people were currently waiting on their arrival. And unfortunately for him, he was that person.

"Dream? George?" Sapnap called out, embarrassed. Despite the fact that the three of them had known each other for nearly six years now, and the other two had been dating for half that time, he doesn't think that third-wheeling got any easier as time went on. 

He heard a sudden hush fall over the couple closeted behind the tapestry, whispered words being exchanged.

Sapnap continued, slightly exasperated but still smiling "Look, I don't know if you losers know, but there's a whole load of people out there waiting for you. That quidditch match isn't gonna play itself, and if I remember correctly, you guys are supposed to be competing against each other, not hooking up in the castle when you were supposed to be out on the pitch over fifteen minutes ago." 

He heard George say something unintelligible to Dream, a flurry of movement, and a few seconds later, the tapestry swung forward and both boys stumbled through the exit, with tousled hair, pink-faces and extremely flustered.

Sapnap shook his head fondly at the two of them. 

"Seriously, right before the last match of the season? You guys couldn't have waited until afterwards?"

The trio began to walk through the halls towards the pitch, footsteps echoing through the quiet.

"Sorry," George muttered darkly, "if this idiot hadn't dragged me in there in the first place, the match probably would have started by now."

"Aw c'mon Georgie, you know you love me really."

"I do, and that's the problem." He said, blushing profusely.

Dream took George's hand in his, and opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the gagging noises Sapnap was making behind them. 

Dream settled instead for a whispered 'I love you too' in George's ear, and an eye roll in Sapnap's general direction.

They reached the team changing rooms by the edge of the pitch, and Sapnap left them to go and take his seat in the stands - he was in Gryffindor and therefore wasn't playing in the match, obviously. 

George hesitated for a moment, his fingers still intertwined with Dream's, before saying with a slight smirk, "You do realise that you're going down, right?"

The Slytherin captain grinned back, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"Well that's where you're wrong, gorgeous. My team is clearly going to dominate here, the cup is ours."

"We'll see about that," George said playfully, disentangling his hand from Dream's and moving away from him, towards where the rest of the Ravenclaw team were waiting. "Good luck, by the way, you'll need it!" 

Dream laughed quietly and made his way over to his team’s changing room. He shrugged on his quidditch robes, and greeted the other six players, who were all in varying states of nervousness. 

“Alright everyone,” Dream said confidently, surveying his team “I know how well we’ve been doing in training, and honestly, I don’t think we’ve ever been on better form. We’re going up against tough opponents here, but as long as you all play like you have been in practice, then we have nothing to worry about.” 

The Slytherins smiled and nodded, all of them grabbing their brooms and heading out onto the pitch with newfound determination. 

The crowd erupted into a storm of noise as all fourteen players walked out into the middle of the pitch, some of them bearing banners and flags sporting their team’s colours. Even the Gryfinndors and Hufflepuffs had chosen sides.

“Captains, shake hands!” Madam Hooch called.

Dream stepped forward to take George’s hand, and used it to pull him closer and whisper in his ear, “I’ll meet you in your common room, after I win.”

George’s laugh was still beautiful, despite being muffled slightly by the background noise of the audience. “No, actually. I think you’ll meet me in my common room after  _ I _ win.”

“I’ll take that as a challenge, babe” Dream said with a wink.

“Oh, I intended it as one.” George replied with equal confidence. “See you in the air,  _ babe _ ”.

With that, they both retreated to where their teams were standing and mounted their brooms. Madam Hooch’s whistle pierced the warm air with a resounding shriek, and the players kicked off. 

As Dream flew, he was focused intently on the match, but occasionally did let his mind slip to happily anticipating the post-match celebrations in the Ravenclaw common room - where he’d finally get to have George all to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey again everyone, thank you so much for reading! i was pretty nervous about posting this but my friends talked me into it, so here we are. 
> 
> any feedback is much appreciated, i'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> if you liked this, feel free to leave some suggestions/prompts for future fics in the comments, and i'll try my best to write them :)
> 
> edit: thank you all so so much for 1k reads!! i honestly didn't think anyone would see this when i wrote it, let alone actually like it, so i'm thankful for everyone who gave this story a chance <3


End file.
